humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Putt-Putt's Fun Pack
Putt-Putt's Fun Pack is a spin-off of the Putt-Putt series released in March 26, 1993 by Humongous Entertainment for the 3DO, MS-DOS and Macintosh systems. This is the first spin-off game Humongous Entertainment produced. It features six mini-games, most of which are played with Putt-Putt. Two of these games were previously featured in Putt-Putt Joins the Parade. All of the background music is entirely recycled from Putt-Putt Joins the Parade. This game was later reissued and combined with Fatty Bear's Fun Pack in 1994 to become Putt-Putt & Fatty Bear's Activity Pack. Games Tic-Tac-Toe The player plays Tic-tac-toe against Putt-Putt. The player always draws a green X on a square, while Putt-Putt always draws a purple O. It becomes a tie if neither the player nor Putt-Putt gets three in a straight line. Once a game is done it is reset, and then whoever went second before will now go first. Pinball The player can create their own game of pachinko. To make the pinball go up, click on the spring. Clicking on the empty spaces will place a ramp on them and clicking on the ramps themselves will either rotate them or remove them. The pinball will bounce around the ramp until it either drops down to the bottom and through the hole or bounces around indefinitely until the player quits. This game was originally shown in the toy store of Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, but its background is pink here, while it was beige there. This game has no difficulty selection or dialogue. Checkers The player plays checkers against Putt-Putt. The blue checkers are always the player's, while the red ones are always Putt-Putt's. Putt-Putt moves pieces remotely using his antenna. Once a checker reaches the opponent's side, a star-shaped wand flies over and gives it a crown. The loser is whoever has no pieces remaining or whoever has no remaining moves and fewer pieces than the opponent. Once a game is done it is reset, and then whoever went second before will now go first. Cheese King This is a spelling game akin to hangman. A picture is shown and the player must spell out what the picture is by choosing letters. Whenever a player chooses a wrong letter, a crowned mouse takes a piece of cheese. Once it's all taken, or if the player clicks on the picture, the correct word is spelled out by Putt-Putt. At the easiest level, the player only has to select the first letter. Once a game is finished, the quantity of cheese is always reset to all six pieces. Remember The player plays a game of concentration. The cards display pictures of various everyday objects, although some cards depict Putt-Putt, Fatty Bear, or the Junior Adventures logo. After all matches are made, Putt-Putt shuffles the cards to play again. Puzzle Blocks This game features nine squares with pictures on them. To solve a puzzle, the squares need to be clicked until they all form the correct picture (the squares need to all be part of the same circus act). This game was originally shown in the toy store of Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, but this version has different pictures than the full-length game. This game has no difficulty selection or dialogue. Trivia *This is the first Humongous game to not have the Humongous Entertainment!/Junior Adventures logos, most likely because this game isn't part of the Junior Adventures series. *However, the "Junior Adventures" logo still appears on the box art. Gallery putt-putt-s-fun-pack-dos-screenshot-main-screen.gif|Main Screen PuttPuttsFunPack 3DOFrontCoverUS.jpg|3DO Front Cover PuttPuttsFunPack 3DOBackCoverUS.jpg|3DO Back Cover PuttPuttsFunPack 3DOFrontCoverJapanese.jpg|3DO Front Cover (Japanese) 57305-putt-putt-s-fun-pack-dos-media.jpg 57306-putt-putt-s-fun-pack-dos-front-cover.jpg Category:Putt-Putt's Fun Pack Category:Putt-Putt series Category:Fun Pack series Category:1993 games Category:Putt-Putt games